What does the future hold
by StephNCIS
Summary: How a simple meal after a case can lead to so much more with time. This is a one shot.


**I don't own NCIS New Orleans or its character's. This is a one shot that I had to get out my system so I could finish my other stories.**

**As all ways reviews are very welcome and much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>After finishing up with paper work, Chris LaSalle looked across the office at his partner and soon to be wife Meredith Brody and smiled. In just 2 days they were getting married and then jetting off on a 1 week honeymoon to Paris. There were days like today when he still had trouble getting his head round the fact he was getting married. When he first started to wear down Merri's guard, he never thought for one minute she would actually agree to go out with him. It all started nearly 2 years ago when he started to do a sweet slow dance to try and win Merri over. He remembered it all like it was yesterday. Sitting, he let his mind wander back to where it all started.<p>

As they got back from the crime scene Merri looked at the clock. Being woke at 02:00am to be told they had a crime scene was not the best wake up call. Sitting at her desk she rubbed her eyes and stretched trying to keep herself awake. Going over their dead officers financial records there was nothing that stood out, it all looked normal. Chris was sat at his desk going over the military records to see if they shed any light on the case. Their boss Dwayne Pride had gone to see Loretta in autopsy to see what she had on the body. Sitting in silence the only noise was the odd flick of a peice of paper or the tapping of keyboard keys. Chris stood up from his desk and stretched his arms and yawned loudly.

"We keeping you up LaSalle?" Merri said to Chris as she got up from her desk to go to the kitchen.

"I can think of better things to keep me up at this time In the morning " Chris said as he looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Merri just laughed at his reply and went in the kitchen to make coffee. Coming back out with 2 cups of coffee she passed one to Chris as she passed his desk. Chris reached out to take the cup and deliberately brushed his fingers across Merri's as he took the cup. Merri said nothing as she passed him the coffee but couldn't help a little shudder as his fingers brushed against hers. Walking back to her desk she sat down and drank her coffee waiting for Pride to come back.

Chris sat drinking his coffee hoping this case would be easy and they got out at a sensible time. After an early start, it would be nice to go home and maybe watch a game and just relax. It would be nice to have a date but he hadn't had one in a while. Between work and the fact he just couldn't seem to find a woman he really liked, he spent his nights alone. On saying that, he had found a woman he really liked... The problem was, he knew she would never like him in the same way. This woman had a rule about who she dated and he unfortunately was out of the running. Going back to work he knew this would be a very long day.

When Dwayne came back from autopsy, he clicked the plasma on and up popped Sebastian who was down in his lab. Sebastian told them what he had found on the dead officers clothing and shoes and pointed them in the direction of a bit of waste land north of the office where the officer had defiantly been. Thanking Sebastian, the 3 agents got ready and went and got in the car and set off to see what they could find.

Arriving at the address Sebastian had gave them, they all got out the car and slowly looked round. The place was empty apart from a small wooden building that was abandoned and falling down. Drawing their weapons, they walked in line covering each other as they approached it, just cause it looked empty, didn't mean it was.

As it turned out it was empty... But it hadn't been for long. There was a chair with pieces of rope on the ground round it. Next to the chair was a bowl and a cup as well as bits of cloth that looked like they had been used as blind folds. Stepping closer they all pulled their flash lights out looked closed at the chair and the surrounding floor. Taking the camera from round his neck, LaSalle started to take pictures of everything. When they looked, there were a few spots of blood next to the chair and a trail of bloody spots that led away from the chair and towards a hole in the back wall. Brody took swaps of the blood while LaSalle took more pictures. Pride had started to follow the trail towards the back of the building. As he got to the back he nodded through the hole and both agents followed and looked through the hole. There outside the back of the building was a pool of blood and drag marks.

They all stepped out and started to take swabs and pictures before following the drag marks to a set of tyre tracks that lead away from the scene. After the scene had been bagged and tagged, they went back to the car to take everything back to the office. Sebastian would have a lot to work on when they got back. Climbing in the car, Pride was surprised when both his agents climbed in the back of the car. They normally had to fight over who rode shot gun but not now, they both climbed in the back, put their seat belts on and just sat there. Pride couldn't help but laugh, these young agents had it easy. As he started the car, he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that LaSalle had taken up the middle seat so he could shuffle his legs on the seat a little. Brody had her head resting on the window and looked half asleep all ready.

When he pulled in the car park, Pride looked behind him to find both agents fast asleep in the back seat. LaSalle had used Brody's shoulder as a pillow and she had let him which he wasn't surprised about, but what did surprise him was the fact that Brody had rested her head on top of LaSalle's and had put her arm round him to steady his head as he slept. Maybe that Alabama charm of his was finally paying off and Brody was softing towards him.

"Come on boys and girls time to wake up again and get some work done " Pride told the pair in the back seat as he opened his car door to get out.

Brody lifted her head up and stretched out both her arms yawning while Chris sat up with a small smile on his face which he quickly removed before he turned to Brody.

"You make a lovely pillow Brody, we should do that more often" he said to her as he used his biggest smile that went all the way to his eyes.

"In your dreams LaSalle, in your dreams" not being able to help herself laugh at the suggestion.

Walking into the office, they set about taking the new stuff down to Sebastian and adding the other stuff they had found out to the system. While waiting for stuff to come through from Sebastian, the 3 agents went through to the kitchen and made something to eat and drink. Whilst eating, they talked about general stuff from cooking to what it would be like to not get woke at 02:00am for a case and get some sleep. They were all getting up for more coffee when Pride's phone rang and they were invited down to see Sebastian.

Walking into Sebastian's lab, the 3 agents stood and listened to what he had found. First off the car that left the tyre tracks. Second was that the blood was indeed the dead officers and final, a print lifted from the rope was running to see if it came up with a match. As he spoke, the computer beeped with a match. So with a bolo out on the car LaSalle and Brody went to bring in the man who's prints matched the rope.

After bringing in the man and getting the names of his accomplices, it was a simple thing of bringing them in. Finally they had 3 men in and charged with murder. It was nice to have the case wrapped up instead of dragging out for days... It was just a shame it had to start so early. As the last reports were filled in and filed away, Chris was asking Pride what his plans were for dinner as they had and early finish by their standards. Pride said he was meeting with Linda so he would grab something when he was out. Turning towards Brody he walked up to her desk just as she was putting the final touch to her report.

"You got dinner plans yet Brody? If not, you're more than welcome to join me " asking Brody as she switched off her computer.

"I am seriously considering going home and going to bed as I can't keep my eyes open" she told Chris as she yawned and picked her bag up.

"You have to eat so come on, I will cook then after dinner you can sleep" Chris said as he linked Merri's arm and walked out the office escorting her to his car.

At the car, he opened the door and Merri climbed in shutting it behind her. On the drive to his house he talked about what he was going to cook for dinner. Arriving at his house he quickly got out the car and came round to open the door and help Merri out. Holding out his arm she linked arms with him as they walked up the path.

Once inside, he told her to go and sit in the lounge and he would bring drinks through. A few minutes later he came through with a glass of white wine and passed it to Merri. Merri took the glass and raised her eye brow with a half smile on her face and a look of mischief on her face.

"You trying to get me drunk LaSalle so you can have your wicked way with me". Merri laughed as she spoke.

"Would it work if I did?" Chris chuckled as he winked at Merri.

They both laughed as Chris went in the kitchen and made a start on dinner. Merri shouted through to ask if he needed a hand but was told as she was a guest and she had to relax. Drinking her wine, she felt herself relax and just as she was dropping off to sleep, Chris put his head round the door to say dinner was ready.

Going in the kitchen, they sat and ate and talked about work and home and how Merri liked New Orleans. As they finished, Merri went to stand to help clear the table when she stumbled a little as she stood.

"I was only joking about the wine Merri, Take it you're not really a drinker then " as he watched her sway a little before standing still.

"Early mornings and glasses of wine don't seem to mix well do they. I should be getting home now, thanks for the meal it was lovely" she said as she stepped back from the table and bumped in to the wall.

"Come on, guest room it is for you. You can't go home like that and don't argue" and with that, he gently lead her up to his guest room and as she took off her shoes, he went and got a t-shirt for her to sleep in.

Returning a minute later with a t- shirt he found her lying on the bed with her shoes off just about asleep. So giving her a shake, he passed her the top and before leaving the room, he bent over and kissed her cheek and said good night as he shut the door and proceeded to his bedroom where he removed his clothes, climbed in to bed and within minutes was also fast asleep.

Next morning he work early as usual and went to take a shower before going downstairs. As he past the guest room he saw the door was a jar so as quietly as possible, he peaked his head round it. Seeing Merri hall covered with a sheet fast asleep, he stepped out the room and proceeded to go for his shower.

Breakfast was bacon sandwiches which he cooked and placing on a tray with 2 cups of coffee which he carried upstairs to the guest room. Knocking on the door with his foot if you could call it knocking, he pushed the door open and saw Merri sit up and cover her legs with the sheet.

"Morning, sleep well? Brought you some breakfast and coffee " as he placed the tray on the bed.

Taking his sandwich and coffee, he went and sat in the chair by the window and started to eat all the while looking at Merri.

"How many glasses did I have last night? Christ my head is killing me " Merri told Chris as she took a drink of her coffee.

"2 or 3 I think, not sure which. Eat up we got to get to work soon" as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Eating her breakfast she placed her empty plate back on the tray and set her cup down. Placing the tray on the floor she looked at Chris and then her self and then the door. Chris took the hint and said he would be down stairs when she was ready. 15 minutes later she appeared ready and carrying the breakfast tray.

"Thank you again for last night, we will have to do it again some time" Merri told Chris as he helped her get in the car ready to go to work.

"You're welcome, we could make it a weekly thing if you like. As long as works permits we could say every Friday night, I cook us a meal and we could watch a movie. Sound good to you?" Chris asked with just a hint of hope in his voice.

"Sure, why not beats sitting on my own, thanks Chris " Merri said as Chris pulled out the drive and drove to the office.

In the office they kept their playfulness going and the banter and humour as they worked day in day out together. That changed every Friday night when they left work together and drove to Chris's place where Merri was treated like a princess. She would have a couple of glasses of wine and ended up in the guest room. They slipped in to the routine so easily they didn't notice that one Friday night as they watched a film Merri lay her head on Chris's shoulder or how she cuddled in to his side when they watched a horror film. When they said good night, the quick peck on the cheek became longer, more meaningful. When he brushed her hand as they watched the film.

The changes happened gradual, even when Merri got round to leaving, she left a change of clothes and some pyjamas at his for when she stopped over. Some of these Friday nights they had take out or even went to a restaurant. About 3 months in to their dinner nights, they had put a movie on and it was more of chick flick, but Chris watched it to keep Merri happy. When the end credits played Chris stood up and putting his hand out he pulled Merri to her feet and started to do a slow type dance with her in his arms to the mucic that played during the credits of the film. When the music finished and he brought her hand up to kiss it, she never pulled away as she once would have but she did lean in and place a kiss on his cheek and thanked him for the dance. Friday night became their night no matter what. On the odd occasion they had to work but as soon as they were free, they made time to catch up on the missed night.

Gradually Friday night began to be any night as they would find themselves at each other's houses no matter what night it was. Taking turns to cook and suggest a movie to watch afterwards or go for a walk in the local park in the moon light. Everyone else could see what was happening as they spent more and more time together. Chris left spare clothes in Merri's guest room for his nights he spent there. They were becoming a blurred line where one ended and the other started it was getting harder to tell. They hadn't crossed the line yet but they had pushed it a little at times. Long slow dances cheek to cheek, lingering kisses on the cheek that drew closer and closer to the others lips. Hand holding instead of arm linking, as they dance now they didn't keep their distance and dance arm in arm they danced chest to chests with heads resting on shoulders.

About 6 month in to the slow dance that was their friendship they found themselves watching a movie at Merri's place. They had finished work and without even saying a word, Chris had followed her to her house and helped make dinner, then when they had finished, they sat and picked a movie together, which ended up being another chick flick, so when Merri got all sloppy over the couple on the screen and she turned and leaned against Chris he just wrapped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer. When the movie finished he kissed the top of her head and she turned side ways revealing she had fell asleep on him. Ever so gently he eased himself out from under her and picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She stirred a little as he picked her up but turning her head she lay it on Chris's chest and put her arms round his neck. When they arrived at Merri's room as it was now called, he gently placed her on the bed and went to leave after he tucked her in. As he walked away he felt her take hold of his wrist and hold him still. Turning round to look at why she had his wrist he couldn't help but turn back and sit on the bed gathering her into his arms. She had tears rolling down her face and she looked so lost and vulnerable. They never spoke as he stroked her hair and rocked her from side to side until she feel asleep. Looking down at her he thought about trying to lie her down and leave but decided he was far too comfortable and so was she, so instead he slowly slid down so he was lying on his back with her gathered in his arms.

They woke next morning still together in the same bed with their arms round each other. Neither spoke about it, they just got up and went about their day like normal. When they went to Chris's place that night they found themselves lying together in the guest room there. Slowly they gave up trying to go to sleep separately and got ready for bed then joined the other in the guest bed. After a month of sleeping in each other's guest room with the other by their side it was Merri who one night without speaking instead of joining Chris in her guest room, she waited at the door and lead him in to her bedroom and in to her bed. They slepped soundly together, bodies and limbs tangled together drawing comfort from the other person. The next night Chris did the same and lead Merri to his bedroom and his bed.

Looking at them at work they were the model partners but after work they were something else. More than friends but not quite lovers. That all changed the night they had been out as a group in town watching a parade. Getting back to Merri's house they did what they did every night, made dinner then watched a movie. When the movie was done, they got up and somehow managed to turn into each as they bent to pick up the empty bowl and cups from their movie snacks. Their noses brushed together and their lips were millimetres apart. Their eyes locked and as they looked at each other, they could see they The same words and feelings in each other's eyes. Their breath mingled together causing even more suspense. They both moved together and bringing their lips together for the first time they both felt the magnetic pull between them as their lips brushed the others. The first kiss was slow and unsure, feeling and learning the contures of the others lips. As the kiss ended, they placed their foreheads together and closed their eyes. The attraction between them could no longer be denied as they brought their lips together only this time it was a longer more in depth kiss tasting each other's tongues and the inside of the others mouth. After several minutes of slow and in-depth kissing and exploring they broke apart and taking the others hand they climbed the stairs and on entering Merri's bedroom, they got undressed and ready for bed , which they had all ways normally done separately. Climbing in to bed they slipped into each other's embrace and fell asleep holding each other as they slept.

Waking next morning they went about the day as normal, going to work and being the partners they were supposed to be. No one noticed the shift in there relationship or if they did it didn't bother them. As days drew in to weeks and weeks drew in to a month they took their new relationship slowly. They didn't make it a physical relationship for a month after their first kiss wanting to make sure they could both work together and be in a more intimate relationship. They kept their work and play separate making sure they never crossed the line at work.

They never hid their relationship from their boss, Dwayne Pride as they told him as soon as they realized they were going to be in this for the long haul. Once he had won her over Chris said he would never let Meredith go and he meant it. On their one year anniversary he took her for a meal and a movie then a walk in the park. Half way round the park he stopped and stood looking at her face as the moon light played across her face, he knew what he was about to was right. Taking her hand in his, he kissed and then dropped down on one knee. Going in his pocket he pulled out a small blue box and opened it, displaying a beautiful gold and sapphire ring. Merri looked at the ring, looked at Chris then realizing what he was about to do she brought her free hand up to mouth to suppress a cross between crying and laughing. All it took was 4 simple words and Merri dissolved in to complete hysterics crying and mumbling yes yes yes. Chris took the ring out the box and slipped it on her finger then kissed her hand where the ring was. Standing back up, Merri fell in to Chris's arms still crying but hanging on for dear life. They stayed like that till Merri finally stopped crying. Chris slowly stepped back and looking at her red blotchy tear track face, he couldn't help but laugh a little. She looked so beautiful standing there looking at the ring on her finger, touching it to make sure it was real. Taking her hand he nodded towards home so they set off walking hand in hand.

They made the announcement at work next day as Chris asked Pride to be his best man. They were in no hurry so took time in planning the wedding making sure the whole team had the time off to attend. It was Chirs who sorted out the honeymoon and Merri had no idea where they were going. It was his surprise and he had managed to keep it that way no matter how hard she had tried to worm the information out of him. With the plans all in place, it was just a case of waiting for the day to arrive.

Chris was brought out of his thought when a hand rested on his shoulder and gave a little squeeze bringing him back from his trip down memory lane. There standing just behind him was Meredith looking down at him with a slightly strange look on her face.

"Where were you at? You seemed miles away" Merri asked as Chris stood up and turned to face her.

"Just taking a trip down memory lane. Remembering how we got to where we are today" smiling as he slipped his arms round Merri's waist and pulled her to him.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she leaned into him and placed a kiss to his neck. They stayed that way for a minute before they let go and stood in front of each other.

"Let's get back to work and we might get most of this done today and get and early finish tomorrow " Chris said to Merri as he sat ace at his desk.

Merri returned to her desk and got back to work hoping time would pass quickly.

2 days later Christopher LaSalle stood at the front of the church with his boss and friend Dwayne Pride at his side. Standing shaking slightly he stood and waited, waiting for the doors of the church to open and his soon to be wife walk in. Just then the doors did open and there standing right in the middle of them dressed in a floor length white, flowin dress holding a small bouquet of flowers was none other than Meredith Brody. Seeing her for the first time in her dress took his breath away, she looked amazing. Dwayne had to thump him on the back to remind him to breath. Letting out the breath he didn't know he had been holding he watched as she walked slowly towards him smiling. Smiling back at her, he stood with his hand raised taking hers in his when she approached. Looking at her he was smiling like a fool, he tried to speak and the best he could manage was licking his lips and opening and shutting his mouth

"Wow ... Just wow " was the best he could do.

Turning back to the front of the church the, vicar started the ceremony. As they said their vows to each other, Chris couldn't take the smile of his face. As they exchanged rings and the vicar pronounced them man and wife; Chris reached forward and cupping Merri's face in his hands he bent forward and kissed her deeply. When the kiss ended he brought his hands down and pulled her into his arms holding her as tight as he could. The room was full of cheers and applause but the 2 people at the front of the church only had eyes and ears for each other. As they pulled apart, they looked towards all their friends and family who had gathered for the ceremony and as Chris wove his arm round his wife's waist they started to walk towards the doors of the church. At the doors, they stepped outside and were met by more cheers and applause. Coming down the stairs they waved and shook hands with a few people as they passed and stopped for a few pictures to be taken before climbing in a waiting car which was waiting to take them to the airport and whisk them away to not only their honeymoon, but to begin the rest of their lives together as Mr & Mrs LaSalle.


End file.
